1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to input devices, and more particularly, to an input device that conserves energy when inactive.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, most electronic equipment use keyboards as their input units. The input devices consume power all the time when the electrical equipments are powered on, including the time when not actuated or used. This causes a waste of power.
To accommodate miniaturization of electronic devices, batteries tend to get smaller and so the need for conserving the power of the batteries is largely increased. Thus, if input devices have current flowing inside only when keys are actuated, it would increase the lifetime of the battery.
Therefore, a heretofore need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies.